Te siento
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Solo pensamientos, por que si es amor de verdad esperara el timepo qu esea necesario


**Te siento**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día...

* * *

**Canción**: Te siento

**Interprete**: Floricienta

Dicen que cuando crees que ya no puedes ser más feliz, es cuando te das cuanta de lo desdichado que puedes ser en un solo momento, cuando toda tu felicidad se va de golpe en un mismo segundo, dejándote un maldito hueco en el interior que no puedes llenar de ninguna manera, yo pensaba que todo en mi vida era perfecto, sin embargo como suele pasarme me equivoque.

Yo vivía con alguien saben, se llamaba Eiri, pero a mi me gustaba decirle Yuki , Yuki ese era su seudónimo como escritor, yo lo amaba, lo amo de una manera casi irreal, lo adoro como pocas cosas se pueden adorar, pero ustedes tenían que verlo para entenderme, sus ojos dorados, su piel blanca, la sonrisa sarcástica que curvava su boca.

Yuki era el ser más perfecto que yo conocía, por eso me enamore de él como lo hice, sin embargo...

**me desperté llorando**

**soñé que no volvías**

**que no llega a tiempo**

**quizás, quizá tu despedida**

El jamas me quiso como yo lo quería, para el era simplemente uno más de los tantos que lo adoraban, uno más de los que besaban el suelo que pisaban, un día simplemente Yuki me saco de su vida, se fue a un lugar donde yo no pude seguirlo, por más que lo intente.

Ustedes no tiene idea de lo mucho que lo intente, hice de todo para poder estar junto a él, pero me fue imposible, lo único que conseguí fue que la gente que me quería se preocupara por mi, me pedía que me resignara, como si fuera posible resignarse después de haber tenido entre tus manos el amor verdadero.

aun ahora aquí, sentado en medio del que era su estudio, mientras las lagrimas corres pos mis mejillas, no puedo evitar culparme por lo que paso, es que yo era tan feliz, tanto que no podía imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ustedes deberían de haber conocido a Yuki como yo lo conocía para entenderme.

**Las lagrimas saladas mojaban mis mejillas**

**mi carita empapada**

**los sueños**

**los sueños que morían**

Yuki era una persona llena de contradicciones, era simplemente fascinante con aquella manera de ser un tanto oscura, con su forma pesimista de ver la vida, esperando siempre la traición de las personas que lo rodeaban y al mismo tiempo podía ser la persona más gentil sobre la faz de la tierra, podía ser tan tierno y tan apasionado.

Podía decir las cosas más dulces, pero por que estoy hablando de él como si estuviera muerto, no lo esta, simplemente me dejo aquí a mi, para intentar caminar solo un camino que siempre había recorrido de su mano, no pienso mentirles al inicio de nuestra relación, había tantas cosas que no hacían pelear, creo que aun nadie se explica como fue que estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo.

Pero yo si lo se, se que así como yo amo a Yuki el me ama a mí pero parece que nadie me entiende, es como si nadie pudiera creer eso, como si fuera tan increíble

**Te siento en este beso que no fue**

**te siento en las ausencias**

**te siento en los escombros de este amor**

**que me lleno de penas**

Han intentado alguna vez volver a comenzar después de haber encontrado lo que los hace feliz?

Les han arrebato la felicidad de un momento para otro?

Yo tuve que pasar por eso, pero me cuenta tanto, hay días en que simplemente quiero quedarme acostado en mi cama, intentando traer a mi mente su fragancia, la cual es fácil, cada detalle de él, esta grabado en mi memoria de mil maneras, aun ahora hay veces en que abro los ojos y me parece verlo aquí junto a mi, pero descubro con dolor que solo se trata de mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada.

aun hoy no puedo creer que Yuki me hiciera lo que me hizo, que no me permitiera seguirlo es la cosa más dolorosa para mi, cada día tengo que sacar fuerzas de no se donde para caminar, no puedo cantar las viejas canciones por que son tan dolorosas, ahora solo me dedico a escribir, no me siento capaz de subirme a un escenario, no si él no esta junto a mí.

**Te siento en el olvido**

**te siento en el recuerdo**

**te siento en cada parte**

**te siento en todo el cuerpo**

Puedo sentir a Yuki en cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero recordar las caricias que me regalaba, puedo recordar las noches en que se entregaba a mi con tanta pasión, que seria tan difícil describirlo, aun puedo sentir sus labios en mi piel, quemándome de la misma manera en que lo hacían en esas ocasiones.

Puedo escuchar su voz ronca gemir en mi oído, puedo verlo con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y el rubor cubriendo su rostro por la pasión, puedo verlo en la ducha, mirándome felinamente y duele, llegar al departamento y saber que no estará, extraño incluso el sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas, extraño todo, todo incluso las peleas, extraño sus labios, lo extraño , lo extraño tanto y el no oye mi ruego.

**No importaran las formas**

**ni la piel que te pongas**

**ni cuando donde como**

**ni el nombre, el nombre que te nombra**

Se estarán preguntando que fue lo que paso, me duele incluso recordarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Era tarde yo había llegado tarde a Casa y lo vi ahí en la sala, sentado esperándome, rodeado por el humo del maldito cigarro que se resistía a dejar, las latas de cerveza estaban también en la mesita, estaba bebido, más que de costumbre, me miro fijamente, había algo en sus pupilas pero no fui capaz de verlo.

Me dijo muchas cosas, que me quería, y que por eso tenia que pedirme algo, yo lo escuche atentamente, me dijo que pronto se marcharía y que no quería que yo lo siguiera, que el regresaría por que me amaba.

Yo estaba llorando no entendía sus palabras, sin embargo el me pidió que me fuera a dormir, que no preguntara nada y obedecí, me encerré en el dormitorio a llorar, y escuche la puerta cerrarse entonces supe que se había ido y yo, yo me maldije por aquella promesa que había hecho.

**Por que se que estas serca**

**te siento en carne viva**

**me desperté llorando**

**y supe, supe que hoy volvías**

En la mañana me despertó el sonido del teléfono, me dormí mientras lloraba, jamas me imagine lo que me dirían, Yuki se había puesto mal, había llegado muy grave la hospital, estaba en estado de coma, entendí entonces sus palabras, ahora espero día a día a que regrese, a que habrá los ojos, que abra los ojos y sea yo lo primero que mire, que vea que cumplí mi promesa y que lo amo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues bien no se exactamente de donde salió pero me gusto, ya saben espero sus reviews.


End file.
